allí en el abismo
by llyki
Summary: hinata ala edad de 3 años fue secuestrada por unos misteriosos ninjas enmascarados, logra huir de sus captores, posterior a esto es encontrada por orochimaru que busca experimentar con esta, logra escapar de las garras de la serpiente, ahora lo unico que tiene es el apodo de kieru.
1. Capítulo 1

Cláusula de exención de responsabilidad: esta historia es un fanfic hecho a base de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador masashi kishimoto.

Introducción 

El lugar donde se encontraba no podía oler peor o eso quería pensar había estado en la misma habitación oscura durante unas cuantas semanas algunas veces las personas que cuidaban el lugar le llevaban un pedazo de pan con algo de agua su estómago gruñía con fuerza, pero no había nada que estuviera en sus capacidades por satisfacerlo unas cuantas ratas se habían comido las últimas migajas del mísero pan.

Sentía la boca seca y pegajosa con un dolor de cabeza ligero que era acompañado de las risas de los hombres fuera de la habitación.

Extrañaba a su madre sus palabras de aliento y aunque su padre siempre la regañaba también extrañaba sus regaños muchas veces creyó oír su voz en las penumbras cayendo nuevamente en una ilusión traicionera.

Los huesos de su columna con cada día que pasaba se hacían más notorios los ninjas enmascarados habían estado al pendiente de que se mantuviera con vida hasta que su jefe decidiera qué hacer con ella.

Sintió en el aire el olor a Sangre fresca pensó que nuevamente habían asesinado a otros prisioneros las suplicas de los prisioneros del lugar rara vez las oía su celda se encontraba más alejadas que las otras y tenían una mayor protección

Sintió la humedad en sus piernas la sangre atravesaba la puerta hasta llegar donde ella se encontraba tenía deseos de moverse del lugar, pero sus piernas no respondían vio desde la puerta de entrada como esta se habría dejado entrar un pequeño rayo de luz.

—come. — ordeno el ninja, pero, aunque esta quisiera levantarse y comer le era imposible, el dolor volvió a su cabeza más fuerte que la última vez, llevo sus pequeñas manos a está intentando calmar el dolor.

Realmente no pensó que funcionaria vio al ninja de la nube arrojado cerca de la puerta aparentemente muerto, sintió como su cuerpo recobraba la movilidad y la sensación de cansancio y hambre había desaparecido.

Corrió y tomo las llaves que colgaban del pantalón del ninja una vez fuera sus pasos desesperados eran lo único que podía oír, unos cinco ninjas que la estaban rodeando tomo su cabeza con desesperación los dolores de cabeza habían vuelto duplicado los ninjas caían uno tras otro no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo las lágrimas corrían una tras otra sin parar.

Levanto la vista viendo nuevamente la misma escena ninjas enmascarados arrojados en el suelo sin pulso y ninguna señal de a ver recibido un ataque, activo el byakugan con la última gota de cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Pudo encontrar la salida con éxito corrió y corrió hasta que cayó derrotada en un pequeño arrozal sus ojos se fueron serrando pudo ver la sombra de un anciano sonrió inconsciente y fue cerrando sus bellos ojos blancos.

Había logrado escapar 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: esta historia es un fanfic hecho a base de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador masashi kishimoto.

Kieru es una palabra en japonés que significa desaparecer unos sinónimos de desparecer serian,

Ocultar: 1 ocultar, esconder, perder.

Fugarse: 2 fugarse, huir, escapar, largarse, escabullirse, escurrirse, esfumarse.

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

Observo y curo el pequeño cuerpo de la niña sufría un grave caso de desnutrición en primera instancia creyó que la niña era huérfana, pero la calidad de las prendas que la niña portaba decía algo muy diferente.

Había estado investigado reportes de niños desaparecidos, pero no había encontraba ninguna que concordara con la pequeña, a excepción de una niña nacida del clan hyuga según el reporte este caso se encontraba cerrado, habían encontrado el cuerpo de la pequeña calcinado a las afueras de konoha.

No lograba ver nada todo eran gritos de dolor y sufrimientos quería gritar, llorar, pero no salía absolutamente nada, llena de frustración intento abrir los ojos sentía como si los tuviese cosidos era imposible abrirlos.

—calma pequeña. ¿cuál es tu nombre? — giro su rostro donde provenía la voz, pero no contesto el miedo y la incertidumbre se acumuló en su rostro retrocediendo a esta — la asustas — respondió una voz femenina — tranquila, niña somos ninjas médicos te encuentras bastante desnutrida, no te aremos nada —. La mujer tomó un vaso de agua que mantenía a un lado del futón y lo acerco a la boca de la niña obligándola a beber el contenido, sintió como esta bajaba por su garganta refrescándola, las lágrimas por fin habían logrado salir.

—Y bien ¿cuál es tu nombre? —

—hikaru — mintió, nadie le afirmaba que podía confiar en esas personas, ya había confiado en una, una que la dejo en una celda.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la llegada de la pequeña al hogar de la pareja la preocupación en sus rostros era palpable unos ninjas enmascarados habían estado preguntando por la zona por una niña de cuatro años con ojos color perla.

Las vendas que se encontraban en la cabeza de la niña no dejaban ver sus ojos pronto tendrían que quitarlas y averiguar si realmente era ella.

—esa niña nos traerá problemas — hablo el anciano, observo con cautela los reclamos del hombre.

—tenemos que deshacernos de ella cuanto antes — la mujer estaba de acuerdo ella también lo presentía.

Hinata había estado escuchando todo era mitad de la noche y las vendas sobre sus ojos picaban como los mil demonios interrumpiendo sus sueños, pero también logrando avisarla de que tenía que huir cuanto antes.

—mañana la entregaremos —la puerta se abrió fingió estar dormida la niña había descubierto ser buena en el acto de fingir y mentir, cuando sintió las voces alejándose y al no volverlas a oír, quito las vendas de sus ojos era la primera vez que veía dentro del cuarto este se encontraba bien ordenado.

Las ropas que había utilizado antes se encontraban dobladas en la parte posterior del futón, las tomo con sigilo quitándose el kimono blanco que la anciana le había puesto.

Salió de la habitación buscando la salida sus ojos todavía se encontraban débiles sería una completa estupidez activar el byakugan.

Llego hasta un librero que se encontraba donde suponía la sala el libro ninjutsu tomo 1 llamo su atención desviándola de su objetivo principal tomo varios libros similares encontró una mochila de cuerdas hecha a base de arpillera una tela fuerte y áspera.

Encontró la salida era una puerta corrediza, le llamo la atención de que a pesar de ser ninjas eran bastante incompetentes en este ámbito.

El sol empezaba a dar sus primeros rayos de luz la mujer se encontraba atónita con lo que veían el futón en el suelo completamente vacío.

Llevaba dos días caminando sin detenerse el peso de los libros no ayudaba en nada solo dificultaban más su caminata la próxima aldea se dejaba ver entre el follaje tomo una vara que estaba del suelo cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por el ruido de la ciudad.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: esta historia es un fanfit hecho sin fines de lucro, todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador masashi kishimoso.

capitulo 2: estela.

— tenemos la niña hyuga

La persona que había frustrado su décimo escape era igual que todos los ninjas que había visto antes, todos cubrían sus rostros, pero para ella eso no era inpedimento para ver sus rostros después de todo su byakugan lo veía todo.

— Llévala con danzo Sama— ¿danzo quien era danzo?, su mano fue tomada por uno de los ninjas, no se resistió a caminar como muchas otras veces, observo Alós otros desaparecer de su vista en una nube de humo.

Pero ella no dejaría que sus intentos anteriores de huir fueran en vano, detuvo sus pasos el otro ninja giro a verla tomando sus manos con mayor fuerza, jalo a su dirección al ninja y embistió un golpe en el pulmón izquierdo del hombre.

Vio el rostro del hombre contraerse mientras un chorro de sangre caía de sus fosas nasales, el hombre tosió unas dos veces antes de vomitar sangre entre otras cosas, los pies de la niña se mancharon con la sangre del hombre.

La risa de un hombre la sorprendió a sus espaldas, el hombre que ahora acaparaba su visión era sin duda el culpable de todo.

o

o

o

—mira mocosa, será la última ves que te lo muestre— la mujer veía indignada como la pequeña protegida de su líder no mostraba mayor interés por lo que se esforzaba en enseñarle.

—¡maldita sea!, escúchame mocosa si no aprendes lo que te enseño, será hora de que cuentes tus días a danzo Sama no le gusta que sus ordenes no sean escuchadas — finalizo, la mujer se marchó en una nube de humo dejando ala pequeña sola en aquella espaciosa habitación que utilizaban.

«Escucha hinata los jutsus no son necesarios entre el clan, confiamos en nuestros ojos y nuestro excelente taijutsu»

Sus padres tendrían otro hijo, había sido abandona a su suerte como dijo danzo, no quería llorar había aguantado tantas cosas «me remplazaron» su miraba tomo la de un ser que había sido despojado de todo lo que alguna vez tubo.

No quería pensar en el hecho del abandono de su familia, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese lugar —escúchame mocosa—la mujer ninja seguía ahí intentando enseñarle jutsus, era molesta su voz la ponía de mal humor era chillona.

— te mostraré de nuevo si no los haces hablaré con danzo Sama — no necesitaba ver otra repetición de Jutsu que intentaba mostrarle. Lo sabía de memoria.

No tenía la menor intención de ejecutar los jutsus, después de todo ella era una hyuga.

o

o

o

¿Qué significaba esto? El hombre extendía su mano hacia ella con tres pergaminos, mismos que alguna vez estuvieron en el poder de su padre.

Los tomo con rapidez no quería que algo que pertenecía a su adorado padre estuviera en las manos del líder de raíz, levando su rostro enfrentándose con la mirada del hombre esperaba que el hombre hablara y contara que era lo que quería de ella — no oculto nada que no sepas hinata—

Vio como la silueta de danzo se perdía entre la oscuridad del lugar, apretó los pergaminos contra su pecho, saber que el hombre no había hurgado en estos era algo consolador.

Alguien que no fuera del souke hyuga no podría abril el pergamino y si estos llegasen a ser abiertos cosa que se dudaba, tenían otra media los pergaminos estaban escritos es una lengua que ellos jamás podrían entender.

o

o

o

Por qué su líder había pedido los pergaminos prohibidos del clan hyuga, lo observo había algo que no cuadraba, pero no preguntaría, después de todo su vida valía más que aquella pregunta, si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que los pergaminos estaban en el poder de la raíz su "adorado danzo-Sama" estaría en problemas. Una sonrisa se formó detrás de aquella mascara. — llama a hikaru, dile que traiga ala niña y vuelve aquí — dio una reverencia y salio del cuarto.

La mujer hikaru se encontraba a un metro de distancia del junto con una pequeña niña delgada y de cabellera exuberante.

—hikaru — la mujer dio media vuelta al igual que la niña un choque electrico cruzó por su sien, si alguien se enteraba de algo la cabeza de danzo rodaría por los suelos. — danzo Sama te mando a llamar dijo que llevarás ala niña — la mujer solo asintió y empujó un poco ala niña para que avanzará, el solo se limitó a seguirlas desde cerca. El encuentro con su líder no tardo en llegar, hikaru guardo distancia mientras la pequeña se acercaba a danzo, se extraño la pequeña parecía obedecer a danzo. — ren, ella es hinata — algo iba mal, danzo dirigió su mirada a hinata — hinata, mátalo— su mente quedó en blanco solo sintió la mano de la niña en su pecho para luego caer escupiendo sangre, el golpe no lo había matado pero el bastón de danzo sí.

Esa seria una de las muchas más que vendrían en los próximos cuatro años.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: todos los derechos a su creador masashi kishimoto.

capítulo 3: la ventana del alma.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que danzo le había hecho entrega de tres pergaminos hyuga prohibidos, al principio no entendió el gesto del mayor, pero al pasar los días cada vez se hacía más lógico. Ese día era especial el cosquilleo debajo de su nuca y el frio mirar de su "maestra" lo decían.

Había estado casi todos los días cerca de danzo, excepto los momentos en que este se ausentaba aveces por semanas o días, pero ella sabía que la mantenía en vigilancia.

La mirada sin vida de la mayoría de personas ahí era pan de cada día, ella tampoco se dio cuenta cuando sus miradas no mostraban miedo, odio o desilusión.

Se encontraba en un sitio de entrenamiento viejo y polvoriento, igual que sus ropas estaban rotas en todos los lugares visibles, pero con el tiempo ella aprendió que es lo de menos, pues nunca hablaba con nadie que no fuera su maestra o el líder de raíz.

Un hombre, no tenía una macara que cubriera su rostro, caminaba a pasos torpes su mirada revelada muchas cosas fáciles de descifrar, angustia y sorpresa.

Vio como dirigía sus palabras a su maestra y esta empezaba a caminar siendo seguida por el chico y ella.

Era un buen momento para atacar por la espalda, pero no lo hizo sus pies siguieron las del hombre.

El escritorio de danzo estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la mirada del líder de raíz se encontraba divertido de cierta manera. Apenas sintió el empujón de su maestra camino vio de reojo al chico sintió lastima más sus ojos no lo mostraban.

—hinata, mátalo.— no lo tuvo que pedir dos veces para que la niña corriera con la mano estirada al chico. »si no eres, tu soy yo« .

El chico se doblegó a sus pies escupiendo sangre, danzo puso su palma en sus hombros.

— tienes que trabajar en la letalidad, ahí que garantizar que solo con un toque lo mates.

Enterró el bastón que usaba para estabilizarse en el corazón del hombre, si ella hubiese visto esa escena unos años antes seguramente hubiese vomitado, el hombre se retorcía en el suelo dando jadeos y maldiciones hacia el líder de raíz.

—hinata hasta donde puede ver tu byakugan — no fue una pregunta había sido una orden de su superior.

— doscientos metros— respondió, el hombre negó con la cabeza y ordeno que se marcharan a entrenar.

o

o

o

—¿Danzo Sama Para que es?, pregunto, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre recibir diversas cosas del mayor. — hikari te lo dirá.

No era tonta, la mascara de porcelana que tenía entre las manos era una nuestra de que cada vez se acercaba más el día en que danzo diría que quería con ella.

Tenía habían pasado tres años desde que llego al escondite de danzo y dos que conocía a danzaron todavía quedaba la esperanza de volver a ver a sus padres.

Ropa negra cubría su cuerpo y la mascara de porcelana en forma de un conejo cubría su rostro ese día saldría de ahí junto tres pasos atrás eventualmente se le pedía observar los alrededores en busca de peligro pero al parecer el camino era bastante un par de horas de caminata 4 rostros se asomaban entre la maleza, podía sentir el latido de su corazón en el oído.

— Dispérsense ordeno el mayor, hinata quédate aquí. La orden de danzo fue escuchada y los que los seguían desaparecieron.

Danzo siguió caminado apoyado de su bastón no dirigió más palabras a la pequeña y siguió el camino que tomaron al principio.

Al llegar a la aldea unos ninjas dieron un susto espantado y los dejaron entrar, nunca había visto ninjas contarles expresiones faciales.

El lugar a donde iban era bastante lindo nunca había visto algo con tantas flores a excepción del jadian de su madre, un lugar en especial llamo su atención mantenía llores marchitas llena de motas de polvo y musgo.

Vio como danzo detuvo su caminar a un lado del lugar marchito.

— sabes que es este lugar?, no respondió — aquí es donde las personas entierran a sus muertos y las flores que son dejadas en sus tumbas significan el aprecio y el amor hacia la persona,a pesar de que ya no encuentran con nosotros— tampoco respondió, vio atentamente la tumba.

Su estómago se retorció al leer su nombre grabado en piedra _»¿por que?«._

El hombre observo las reacciones de la pequeña una mueca que aparentaba ser una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Las manos de hinata temblaban y sudaban.

— fuiste olvidada hinata, tu ya no eres considerada una hyuga, te reemplazaron.—

La ultima frase del líder de raíz provocó confusion en ella — A que se refiere danzo-sama...?— pregunto confusa »remplazada«

El líder no contesto y le tendió una mano que la niña tomo con algo de esfuerzo. Danzo avanzo hacia los árboles y los tremo a un manteniendo firme el agarre entre sus manos. Saltar entre los árboles le producía bastante cansancio al no estar acostumbrada a tan extenuante ejercicio.

— observa hinata — la niña que se encontraba agitada por correr levanto el rostro encontrándose con una niña peleando un hombre adulto.

Las palabras de danzo hacían eco en su cabeza »remplazada« sus pies colapsaron observando al par detener su entrenamiento y verse los rostros de orgullo y amor familiar _»como un padre«._

Su padre nunca había hecho esas expresiones con ella.

o

o

o

Cuando danzo se llevó a la pequeña de aquel lugar no dijo nada solo ordeno que se la llevaran.

Hikaru observo el rostro de su aprendiz, intento recordarlo bien sabia que seria la ultima vez en verlo la mascara de conejo descansaba sobre el regazo de la niña.

— que te pasa niña — la mujer fue ignorada olímpicamente por su aprendiz.

— si no lo dices me veré en la obligación.., la niña levanto rostro — hikaru, enseñarme a usar jutsus — el rostro de la mayor tomo un color parecido al papel era la primera vez en que hinata le pedía algo y ademas había usado su apodo! No lo podía creer.

Hace mucho había intentado de todo para que la niña aprendiera las técnicas y solo basto unas palabras con danzo para que la niña se lo pidiera con voluntad propia.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: todos los derechos a su creador masashi kishimoto.

capítulo 4: amarga rendición.

fue entrenada a lo largo de los años, observar y analizar era una su especialidad, pero como no sentirse frustrada fue rebajada a niñera de una mocosa asustadiza, un pequeño conejo en manos del cazador, siguió observando el show que montaba la niña, tres ratas muertas en la celda y próximamente un títere.

se pregunto si realmente hacia falta su ayuda, danzo había prohibido ponerle mano encima a hinata, la niña corría despavorida de sus "compañeros" no pasaron mas de cuarenta segundos cuando hinata termino rodeada por los hombres, observo atentamente como esta tomaba con desesperación su cabeza mientras gritaba con la voz ronca.

reacciono realmente rápido al saltar hacia tras, ella sabia que un hyuga podía enviar chakra de cualquier punto de su cuerpo, sin embargo nunca había visto a ninguno hacer aquella acción, tan bien era una sorpresa que la niña pudiera hacer algo como eso siendo tan débil y pequeña.

tomo su abdomen en un intento de calmar el fuerte golpe que recibió, después de unos cuantos segundo el dolor fue desapareciendo, dejando una marca roja en su abdomen, no supo muy bien si había sido suerte o una simple coincidencia si hubiese estado un poco mas cerca seguro no la contaba.

salio de su ofuscación al darse cuenta de que el chakra de hinata se alejaba.

— corre rápido,¡igual que un maldito conejo!— gruño, no le gustaba jugar alas escondidas.

o

o

o

había pasado una semana buscando a hinata, lo único que sabia era que había estado en la casa de unos ninjas realmente inútiles, que no supieron siquiera cuidar su propia casa.

ahora hinata era una ladrona un conejo asustadizo y una marioneta que danzo no podía perder.

—hikaru. Ignoro por completo al hombre frente a ella se suponía que eran ninjas superiores al resto y estaban buscando a una mocosa que quizás estuviese muerta.

—la encontramos — sonrió bajo su mascara anbu y contesto serena — ¿donde esta?.

Le sorprendió lo inteligente que había sido la mocosa para no dejar rastro ¿quien pensaría que hacerse pasar por ciega ayudaría tanto a esconder los rasgos hyuga?

Mas sorpresa se acumulo en ella al momento de saber que el conejo ya sabia que estaba a unos pasos de dio lucha tampoco emitió palabras solo se dejo arrastrar por ella.

o

o

o

Entrenar ala mocosa era mas difícil de lo que pensó en un principio su padre el patriarca del clan hyuga habia sabido meterse en mas recóndito de la mente de la pequeña argumentando que un hyuga no necesita de tales cosas.

Emprender el viaje hacia konoha fue lo mas difícil de todo detrás de la mascara de elucides de danzo estaba un hombre y uno sucumbido por el miedo y la desesperación.

Al momento que sus compañeros se dispersaron y ella quedo sola vio por ultima vez la silueta del mayor y la pequeña alejarse no sabia lo que haría danzo, tenia sus dudas que haria » quitarle los ojos« o » convertir ala hyuga en una pieza mas del rompecabezas« .

Ella y la mayoría de ahí lo sabia la mocosa nunca iba a seguir sus ordenes por completo, sospecho que danzo ignoraba el hecho o simplemente no le importa.

Todo seria mas duro de ahí en adelante.

o

o

o

La mocosa era callada pero eso ya sobrepasaba los limites usualmente decía unas cuantas frases al día pero ahora simplemente había hecho un voto de silencio.

— aprende rápido y sin demora podría arriesgarme a decir que es un prodigio.— danzo asiento, busco entre sus papeles un pergamino que entrego en las manos de la chica. — quiero que realices esta misión dentro de tres días, llevaras a hinata y tendrás un equipo apoyándote — hizo una mueca detrás de la mascara y se retiro.

Sus pies la guiaron al "cuarto de la mocosa" si es que se pudiera decir así.

Libros y pergaminos esparcidos por todas partes, hinata mantenía su vista baja observando un libro con la imagen de una luna menguante.

Completamente ajena a todo, solo ella y el dibujo de la luna. Retiro sus ojos del hermoso dibujo para situar sus ojos blanco malva en la mujer.

Observo como esta se despojaba de su mascara y dejaba ver por primera vez sus ojos oscuros.

— ven aquí — la falta de un sobrenombre hizo mella en ella, hizo un resoplido al ver que hinata no tenia la mas mínima pisca de interés en llegar a su lado. dio suertes zancadas hasta llegar frente a hinata, — podrás engañar a danzo-sama pero ami no —

— no se a que se refiere — llevo sus manos al mentón de hinata y lo levanto levemente para observar los ojos blanco malva que destacaban entre todos.

Sus ojos conectaron con los usualmente indiferentes reprimió un grito de horror al ver el profundo odio que destacaban en ellos.

— demonios— resoplo, ¿podría permitirse ser egoísta?.

Tomo sin cuidado la mano de la Infante la tomo en sus brazos y la guió a la cama — ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿Recuerdas el rostro de tu madre? ¿Cual es tu clan? A que aldea perteneces?.

No respondió.

Ahí estaba la mirada que quiso ver desde el principio »desolación, tristeza « hinata movió sus labios sin articular palabra, ahí estaba temblando tal y como llego asustada como un pequeño ratón.

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, el aguacero que salia de los ojos de la infante eran un espectáculo hermoso,como ver una muñeca de cristal romperse en miles de trocitos.

Sus brazos se dieron a sus costados, ver una persona terriblemente corrompida a sus pies un alma pura a hinata en sus brazos, vio su alma rota desahogarse en sus brazos.

5:40 a.m. el sol empezaba aflorar fuera, el cuerpo dormido de hinata sobre ella, no tardo en levantarse de el futon. tomo un kunai y con su mano libre tomo el cabello, corto hasta llegar a los hombros de hinata.

acerco sus labios al oído de hinata y susurro unas cuantas palabras, que no llegarían a ser escuchadas por la persona dormida.

o

o

o

Cinco personas rodeándola en aquella habitación todos buscando en sus ojos el miedo y la desesperación, hablaban entre murmullos para no ser escuchados por sus oídos y lo lograban.

Su nuca estaba llena de sudor habían unos cabellos mas cortos que otros que se le pegaban en la cabeza, el calor aparentaba ser el causante de la sudoración.

Los ninjas esperaban a que danzo diera una señal para que empezara en show. Dos de los ninjas empezaron a recitar cortas palabras y los otros tres formaban sellos de acuerdo a lo que decían los otros.

Estuvieron unos dos minutos recitando hasta que una luz en el suelo apareció, dos cadenas salieron desde el mismo lugar que la luz que ya se iba extinguiendo se posaron en sus dos piernas postrandola en el suelo otras dos salieron esta vez para dar con sus manos, un fuerte dolor se poso en su rostro obligandola a fruncir el ceño una y otra vez en horrorosas muecas de dolor.

Cuando dejo de recibir oxígeno fue el momento en que se detuvieron, estaba a tres pasos de sufrir un desmayo.

Las cadenas fueron desapareciendo una a una dejando las marcas en sus manos y pies, un ninja ajeno nunca antes visto por sus ojos se acerco al circulo haciéndose paso por los hombres.

Cuando llego hasta ella, tomó bruscamente su rostro con sus yemas, acerco sus labios a los de la niña infante y los sello en un beso que no alcanzó a durar quince segundos.

Hinata fue cayendo lentamente a los pies del hombre hasta pegar con el duro cemento, ningún ninja se movió de su posición debían terminar el jutsu con hinata consciente o inconsciente

* * *

 **esther82:** _muchísimas gracias por apoyar el fanfic, espero que algunas de tus dudas sean aclaradas en el capitulo._

 **terie:** _gracias por tu apoyo en el comienzo, queda relativamente poco para saber el por que su apodo_

 **cami-san uzumaki:** _gracias por tu comentario, no sera un dark fic_

 **uchihinata-20:** _fue un error mio, elimine el dos y tuve que subirlo nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario._

 _muchas gracias alas personas que apoyan el fanfic, espero que les guste el capitulo._


	6. Capítulo 6

disclaimer: todos los derechos a su creador masashi kishimoto.

capítulo 5: una vez mas.

Odia verse a sí misma como un peon mas en el juego de danzo, sin poder abrir la boca comiendo todos los dias un miserable pan con mermelada, solía recordar aquellos dias cuando podia usar ropa limpia todos los dias, cuando no tenía una estúpida máscara cubriendo su rostro, había matado gente por su propia supervivencia convirtiéndose así misma en un monstruo, pero lo que mas odiaba en el mundo era estar en las manos del que creía era el enemigo los principios de danzo estaban bastante apartados de los de ella.

sostenía el espejo un pedazo de un espejo cuidando de no cortarse los dedos, cada mes que transcurría al sello de estrella que ahora poseía debajo de su ojo izquierdo le crecía una nueva tenia ni la menor idea para que servia tenia una idea pero era demasiado descabellada a su parecer.

Oh… sus propios gritos todavía resonaban en sus oídos. Era una advertencia —"nunca intentes traicionar de danzo-sama".

Se pregunto mentalmente que hubiese pasado si hubiese muerto en medio del ritual, ¿habrían ido por su recién descubierta hermanita?, después de todo ella era reemplazable un sentimiento cálido adorno su sistema, el rostro sufrido de su padre era satisfacedor.

había criado en lo profundo de su corazón un pequeño resentimiento.

pero así como el sentimiento llego se fue.  
Ella no haría algo así, aunque lo deseara su mente no se lo permitiría la pequeña hinata de tres años seguía irrumpiendo su mente. .

Levanto su cuerpo "descansado" de el futon era temprano pero no tanto cerca del mediodía.

Toco la puerta dos veces antes que la imponente voz alcanzará sus oídos.  
— entra — la voz del hombre sonaba mas seria que de costumbre, sus ojos de hina mostraron muchedumbre detrás de la máscara, había un chico allí cerca de los 18 años que no había siquiera girado su cabeza, se obligó a relajar sus extremidades, el ambiente estaba algo ía algo que preocupaba a danzo — siéntate.

Tomo Asiento en el suelo al frente del muchacho las marcas de sangre en la vestimenta del chico eran un adorno de combate. peligroso y mucho — este hombre no había matado una persona, había matado muchas, ¿Quizás veinte?. empezó a caminar poco después de analizar la situación, al llegar danzo giro a verla.

— extiende tu mano.

La demanda del mayor fue errática pero no se dejo sorprender extendio su palma con cautela.

— quitate la mascara.

Usó su otra mano para liberar su rostro, sintió el casi imprescindible movimiento de asombro del casi hombre.

Danzo tomó un cuchillo que estaba cerca de su escritorio y se lo entregó al chico este lo recibió y guardó silenció para posteriormente cortar su palma haciendo que de este fluya un líquido carmesí y luego devolvió el arma blanca a danzo este la miro por un momento luego tomó el cuchillo y cortó la palma de ella. el otro ninja Entrelazo sus dedos con las de ella, hinata siguió su movimiento entrelazado sus dedos entre si.

— activa tu doujutsu. vio de reojo la demanda de danzo y activo su byakugan sin ninguna posición de manos, luego de un momento quiso liberar su mano, esta ardía y no era precisamente por la herida.

De un momento a otro se sintió invadida como si alguien más estuviera dentro de ella, como si pudiera sentir sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento, perdió el control quería liberarse a toda costa. Quiso franquear y dejar todo su esfuerzo atras , volver a ser una niña de tres años sin preocuparse de nada, sin tener la minima idea de lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior pero no lo hizo .

Al sentir su mano libre, desactivó su doujutsu y fijo su mirada en danzo. — lo has hecho bien, puedes irte.

Al levantar sus pies Escuchó la voz de danzo distorsionada y su rostro ardió, ¿acaso ella era un conejillo de indias? Por que eso era lo que últimamente ocurre, danzo la llamaba y al final terminaba desmayada.

Con la fuerza que pudo reunir salió a pasos cortos del lugar, todavia tenia muchas cosas por hacer tomaría un descanso breve y proseguirá el entrenamiento con haru un hombre de cuarenta y tres años de edad — totalmente enamorado de danzo.—

Se recosto en la pared respirando hondo el calor había abandonado su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y sintió los sonidos del exterior, le tranquilizó el canto de las aves y el sonido de las hojas caer, cuando estaba sola le gustaba ver con su byakugan el exterior conocía todo lo que la rodeaba el aumento del poder de sus ojos era rápido, ya podía ver una hectárea del lugar donde se encontraba tomando en cuenta que el lugar era media a lo largo seiscientos metros. Cuando llegó a la mazmorra donde entrenaba casi todos los días pero solo halló un pergamino sellado no dudo en abrirlo — en el rio a las tres— abajo del pergamino yacía la firma de haru.

No seria la primera vez que salía del complejo,pero si era la primera vez que le daban la confianza de salir sola del lugar.

Cuando estuvo fuera camino tranquilamente por el sendero del río divisó a hikaru, haru y tres ninjas mas que no tenía que existían todos perfectamente cubiertos por mantos negros al igual que ella.

Tomo asiento en el césped mientras hikaru colocaba un transmisor en su oreja, hikaru era joven quizás unos cuantos años mayor que ella, se sonrojo levemente al recordar como habia llorado en sus brazos y como había despertado casi pelona en la mañana, había pasado bastante tiempo desde eso, de hecho su cabello ya casi esta llegando a sus caderas.

— te quedaras aquí y nos diras el paradero de este —Tomo un pergamino que sujetaba hikaru y siguió escuchando sus órdenes.

— nos informaras por medio de esto — apuntó el transmisor que estaba en su oído.

— no te moverás a menos que escuches la orden de haru.

Abrió el pergamino sin terminar de escuchar su última indicación estudio la fotografía de un hombre de apariencia joven, activo el byakugan y dio el paradero de hombre con rapidez.

— trece kilómetros al sur.

o

o

o

Hiashi hyuga observaba atentamente a su segunda hija jugar con las hojas esparcidas por el patio, sonreía alegremente hacia su dirección, se sintió un poco mal el nunca había tenido una experiencia así con su hija mayor de hecho la única vez que la vio sonreír en su presencia fue cuando estaba hablando con su madre tres años antes de la muerte de esta.

La pequeña hanabi observo por el rabillo del ojo a progenitor, la llenaba de curiosidad las miradas de su padre especialmente cuando este mostraba cierta melancolía, quería,no necesitaba saber el porqué.

Su padre se levanto con elegancia y se dirigió la mirada.  
— ve hacia tsubaki y no te alejes de ella.

Hiashi vio a hanabi desaparecer con rapidez por el corredor contrario, hace algunos minutos sintió una presencia casi ausente.

Fue directo donde la sintió, la antigua habitación de hinata, se llenó de rabia al saber que una persona desconocía pusiera un pie en el último recuerdo de ella.

Corrió la puerta rápidamente, nadie reviso con su byakugan la habitación y posterior toda la residencia, se dejó caer con desdén en la cama.

Un trapo blanco llamó su atención, lo tomo con rapidez, observo su exterior con cautela, lentamente fue desatando el nudo que tenia hecho, soltó el objeto con horror este cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Una coleta de cabellos negros azulados estaban amarrados a un lazo blanco igual al que poseía su niña al ser secuestrada.

o

o

o

—suiton suiryudan no jutsu — hikaru se encontraba formando una técnica para combatir la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ella, el otro ninja sin embargo esquivaba con maestría sin derramar sudor, los otros estaban intentando acorralar al otro.

— donde?

hinata seguía todos los movimientos del mayor, varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— al norte seis metros

Si el ninja realmente era impresionante se movía extremadamente rápido, pero al menos podía seguir el ritmo de este. O eso pensó fueron breves instantes todo rastro de él desapareció por de su visión giro su rostro buscando cubrir el punto débil de sus ojos y lo halló.

— ¿¡donde esta hina!? — exclamó hikaru con rapidez al oírle callada por demasiado tiempo, hinata tomo una gran bocanada de aire limpio y habló calmo. —detrás mio.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: todos los derechos a su creador masashi kishimoto.

capítulo 5: libre.

danzo mantenía su actitud estoica, al igual que siempre solo que esta ves mantenía el ceño fruncido, se encontraba realmente nerviosa supo mantener una expresión casi neutra, la ex heredera hyuga no había sido encontrada a pesar del arduo trabajo por encontrarla en el fondo del lago, había intentado salvarla dejando que el hombre que estuvieron persiguiendo durante 3 arduas semanas escapara dejando que un trabajo realmente agotador para ella misma y los demás miembros de raíz.

— sigan buscando el cuerpo.

salio del lugar, Camino fuera del recinto mantenía un nudo en la garganta había visto ala niña como una hermanita menor desde que la había visto tan vulnerable y lista para morir hace algunos años, vio los ojos de hinata consumidos por el cansancio, los vio apagarse hasta ver en ellos la mas profunda rabia. sabia la razón por la cual buscara tan exhaustivamente el cuerpo de la niña.

cuando había visto el odio en los ojos de hinata lo supo, no había mito que los hyugas no seguían ordenes, pero al ver a hinata lo comprendió.., una razón por la que la mayoría de los integrantes de este clan poseían un característico sello en la frente.

y aunque llego a pensar que la niña hyuga seguiría las ordenes de danzo y se doblegaría a su presencia, luego de un tiempo supo que no.

si veía directo en los ojos blancos se darían cuenta de lo trasparentes que llegaban hacer. los ojos de la hyuga reflejaban más que nada odio en su estado mas puro, había odio pero no era por danzo ni por ella misma, había algo de tras de los ojos de hinata algo que ya nunca sabría.

e dedicó personalmente en la búsqueda del cuerpo de la hyuga bloqueando el paso al lago, busco por una semana algún rastro del cuerpo de la hyuga mas no encontró nada, espero a que este subiera a la superficie pero de nuevo nada... Ahí surgió la esperanza de que esta se encontrara con vida, Quizá de alguna manera que nadie notó logro huir.

sonrió ligeramente.

— mocosa astuta, que has hecho?. — siguió sonriendo, había que llevarle las malas noticias al jefe.

o

o

o

— no te muevas.

Susurró el ninja a sus espaldas, sintió unas cosquilleo subirle hasta la nuca, el aparato que antes mantenía en el oído fue retirado por el ninja desde su espalda con absoluta calma.

Sintió el pie del traidor en su espalda, donde el pego una patada cargada de chakra en esta un momento a otro se encontraba en lo profundo del rió intentando contener todo el oxigeno que pudo, no pensó sus movimientos fueron bruscos al intentar salir ala superficie, pero solo logro hundirse mas en lo profundo.

Experimento dos pinchazos en sus ojos, un dolor agudo que intento ignorar al darse cuenta que su byakugan se había activado inconscientemente se estaba ahogando quería salir del rió, el pensamiento de hinata al querer sobrevivir lleno su mente mientras se hundía. Es mi fin pensó al ver como el byakugan iba cediendo las venas que marcaban sus ojos ya no se encontraban, trago mas agua su byakugan todavía estaba activo — como? — pensó con inquietud. Las venas ya no estaban, vio algo entre la oscuridad que amenazaba con que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba un agujero con destellos azules este se tragaba toda el agua que estaba a su alrededor o eso le pareció cuando sintió una fuerza magnética a traerla hacia este con una impresionante fuerza.

Sintió como era tragada por el agujero todavía consciente sintió impactar fuertemente con algo duro, tocio con brusquedad al verse de nuevo en la superficie, dolía demasiado su garganta estaba sintiendo arcadas, sus ojos ardían como los mil demonios, la esfera todavía estaba allí flotando cerca de ella con la diferencia que no intentaba tragarse nada, solo ahí evitando sobre su cabeza.

momento de poder ver con mas claridad desconoció todo a su alrededor, estaba entre la maleza en un bosque, no estaba en konoha, nada era lo que había visto con el byakugan en konoha estaba allí, no podía mover ninguna articulación que no fueran los ojos o la boca reteniendo sus arcadas, logro escuchar el sonido de las ramas ser pisoteadas.

escucho voces de ancianos y hombres jóvenes y unas cuantas mujeres con tonos de voces asustadas esperando encontrar algún monstruo entre la maleza.

— esos malditos osos, ahí que erradicarlos!. — hablo un anciano harto de la situación con los mamíferos.

intento girar la cabeza hacia el lugar pero, solo logro ahogar un gemido de dolor. — es una niña — dijo el mas joven de los aldeanos al verificar que no eran osos o invasores de sus tierras, el tiempo para hinata se detuvo, giro sus ojos con brusquedad al sentir nuevamente los pinchazos en sus perlas. el anciano que veía atentamente vio ala niña movió su cabeza hacia arriba grito al descubrir que sobre la cabeza de hinata se proyectaba una esfera con unos colores muy llamativos.

los aldeanos vieron atentamente donde el anciano había apuntado gritando, los cabellos de hinata se pusieron el punta directo hacia la esfera, los aldeanos huyeron horrorizados por la vista, mientras la pequeña sintió nuevamente como era absorbida por la esfera.

al momento de que la esfera la escupiera quedo completamente inconsciente al impactar sobre un montón de hojas acumuladas.

o

o

o

Cuando abrió los ojos vio la oscuridad de la madrugada, su cuerpo reposaba sobre una montaña de hojas rojizas.  
Lo primero que vio fue un estanque pequeño, pestañeo confundida al ver aquello — ¿Donde... estaba?— Giró de nuevo su mirada al otro lugar para encontrarse un gran árbol que repartía sus hojas por todo el lugar, por ultimo viro su ojos al frente hecho su cuerpo para atrás asustada, una mujer de edad avanzada veía a su dirección fijamente mientras fumaba de una pipa.

Se levanto al mismo tiempo que la vieja y retrocedió al tres pasos buscando en su bolsillo un kunai. En su garganta se formo un nudo al comprobar que no llevaba el estuche donde guardaba sus armas.La vieja se quedo analizando ala pequeña invasora — ciega?. pregunto en voz alta, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente

Hinata se mantenía quieta, movió sus ojos de los de ella al brazo que había movido la vieja esperando algún ataque de esta. La mayor coloco su mano bajo su propia barbilla analizado la situación, había visto a la niña salir expulsada de la esfera hacia mas o menos una hora para luego estrellarse directo en las hojas muertas que se apilaban en el jardín.

Después de unos cuantos segundos llego ala conclusión aquélla pequeña estaba igual de asustada que un animal salvaje. una gran conclusión para un niño de cinco años, quizás.

— Quien eres niña? . La mirada de la mujer era intimidarte, espero una respuesta por parte de la niña salio absolutamente nada de parte de hinata.  
Fijo directamente sus ojos en los de la niña mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos, al primer paso no sucedió nada, seguían viéndose directo a los ojos, al segundo paso vio que la niña retrocedía.

Avanzó con mas rapidez esperando que hinata no retrocediera, quería observar con mayor atención el rostro de hinata pero esta al igual que ella retrocedía con rapidez impidiendo que esta se acercara lo suficiencia para observarla.

Solo un paso más y ya la tendría se dijo internamente, dio el ultimo paso para llegar a ver como la niña caía al estanque. Tomo un ultimo impulso y pesco al nuevo pez en su residencia. La mantenía agarrada del cuello dela camisa de hinata mientras estas hacia movimientos bruscos intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Observo curiosa la anciana como la mocosa estiraba dos de sus dedos y tocando su muslo, la soltó al sentir como si una aguja le traspasará la carne. La soltó. observo el lugar donde había golpeado.

Hinata al sentirse librada corrió dentro del recinto su corazón palpitaba con rapidez giro sus ojos al ver a la vieja sentada en el suelo lamentándose, su corazón dio un vuelco disminuyo la velocidad progresivamente, para luego detenerse y girar su rostro de nuevo ala anciana.

Su razón le decía detente pero, su buena persona le decía que ayudara ala anciana, camino insegura hasta acercare de nuevo ala abuela. Esta giro su mirar ala niña que había regresado, sonrió perversamente al verla.

En un rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos de hinata y la puso sobre sus rodillas para tomar con mas seguridad a hinata se arrepentia inmensamente el haberse acercado ala vieja.

— te atrape mocosa! — exclamo feliz — suélteme! Suélteme!.— Grito removiéndose en sus brazos — Quédate quieta niña!. — La vieja intentaba contener a la niña con sus delgados brazos.

— okasan! Que hace? .— La voz detuvo los movimientos de la vieja, pero seguía manteniendo sujetos los brazos de hinata. — kyoko ven a ayudarme. — Hinata seguía forcejeando con la abuela, mientras la otra muchacha veía sin palabras a su madre. — madre la esta lastimado.— las palabras de la muchacha no detenían los movimientos bruscos de su madre ni tampoco el forcejeo intensivo de hinata.

— Paren ya! .— grito, se acercó corriendo, su madre seguía sin prestarle la mayor atención. Intento separar a hinata de su madre, esta ultima agarraba a hinata con una fuerza increíble para sus sesenta y nueve años. Cuando al fin logro liberar ala ultima la pego a su torso abrazándola. — mama la asustas. — le dijo a su madre, quien la veía incrédula.

La vieja se calmo y vio a hinata pegada a su hija sin mas se levantó y se metió cojeando dentro de la casa de estilo tradicional bajo el rostro para fijarse que estaba asfixiando a la niña con sus brazos. — estás bien pequeña?. — hinata no levantó la mirada y siguió con el rostro bajo. Se alejo un poco de hinata al sentirla completamente húmeda.

— estas mojada. — hablo en un tono casi maternal, movió sus manos ala barbilla de hinata para observarla mejor, ahogo un gemido al percatarse del estado deplorable de hinata, su rostro estaba extremadamente sucio parecía casi una segunda piel y ni hablar del cabello estaba totalmente mugriento y enredado, la tomo en brazos con un único propósito esa niña definitivamente no había tomado un baño hacia semanas, la llevó directo al baño. — ¿Que va hacerme? — la voz de hinata no estuvo de acuerdo con su rostro, su vos sonaba segura pero su rostro mostraba otra cosa, soltó ala niña apenas entro al baño. — nada cariño. — respondió en tono amable.

Se acerco a la niña y quiso desabrochar los botones de la camisa de esta cuándo esta retrocedió horrorizada. — que hace? — pregunto incrédula ni en raíz intentaron quitarle la ropa. — vas a tomar un baño ¿Que mas? — respondió la mayor inflando las mejillas hinata nunca había visto una persona hacer una acción parecida. — ah?… puedo hacerlo sola — la mayor la vio con duda mientras hinata quitaba la parte de arriba de su conjunto negro, examino con atención las vendas que habían en el torso de hinata. — para que son? — le pregunto ala niña apuntando las vendas, mas no hubo respuesta de parte de hinata, vio atenta como la pequeña se daba vuelta y se quitaba los pantalones y tiraba su cabello hacia delante intentando cubrirse como si fuera un manto. — ah! eres tímida, como te llamas cariño?— hinata ignoro lo primero que dijo y fijo sus grandes ojos a los marrones de la otra — cual de todos? — respondió con simpleza viendo como kyoko fruncía las cejas ante lo dicho. — me refiero al que tus padres eligieron para ti. — contesto tirando un Baldé de agua tibia en la cabeza de hinata — vale, si no quieres decirlo no importa.— respondió poniendo un poco de shampoo en sus manos — hinata.

La muchacha masajeaba el cabello de hinata intentando quitar toda la mugre. — es un lindo nombre, yo soy kyoko — declaro apuntándose a ella misma. — la anciana que estaba contigo hace un rato es shiru. — respondió alegre

Hinata estaba intentando analizar la situación una mujer desconocida le estaba limpiando la espalda alegremente mientras ella se quedaba quieta. Fijo su vista en el suelo y activo su byakugan intentando ver en que lugar estaba, sin ninjas solo eso pudo reconocer.

Kyoko había terminado de limpiar cada parte del cuerpo de hinata y ahora se encontraba secándola con una toalla — y dime hinata cuantos años tienes? — pregunto envolviéndola con la toalla — ocho o nueve — respondió simple, kyoko arrugo el ceño pero no agrego ninguna palabra más, se golpeó la cabeza internamente era obvio que la niña no iba a contestar todas sus preguntas se conocían hacia una hora, hinata no confiaba en unas ropas de ella cuando tenia 6 años, el cuerpo de hinata era pequeño, demasiado estaba flaca pero no en un estado de desnutrición, la joven tenia unas inmensas ganas de preguntar sobre la vida que la pequeña estuvo sosteniendo, se había fijado en los cortes que mantenía en su cuerpo en las escasas respuestas que daba y en los grandes ojos grises que poseía un color demasiado extraño a su parecer, aunque había visto algunos ninjas con esta característica nunca supo su el verdadero origen.

Dudo en preguntar lo que su mente estaba suponiendo desde que la vio, pero finalmente abrió la boca — hinata-chan tu tienes familia? — dejo salir dulcemente esperando una reacción de la niña que intentaba cerrar el kimono blanco que se entrego hacia unos momentos.

— no. — la respuesta era vaga y no precisa para lo que esperaba. — murieron? — pregunto dudosa, hinata negó moviendo el rostro. — entonces..? — dejo salir lentamente.

— realmente no importa — hinata miro directo por primera vez en los ojos de kyoko y prosiguió — aunque si tanto quiere saber, — dejo de ver a los ojos de la chica y fijo su mirada en el obi que intentaba abrochar — para mi familia yo no existo.

Kyoko movió rápidamente las manos y sujeto el obi en un nudo bien formado. — entonces Quieres quedarte con nosotras? — junto sus manos risueña mientras formaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Hinata vio como esta jugaba un poco mas nerviosa sus manos, pero ignoro la pregunta y decidió preguntar otra cosa — que lugar es este?. — la chica se sintió algo desilusiona al notar como hinata ignoraba su pregunta.

— en el país del te — respondió calmada mientras tomaba la mano de hinata. Y la guiaba fuera de habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer : todos los derechos a su creador masashi kishimoto.

capítulo 6 : no existe el hubiera

Los cantos de los grillos se escuchaba en todo su esplendor esa noche, se deslizó tranquila y serenamente por los pasillos ya conocidos de el lugar al que pudo llamar hogar por primera vez en su vida. este se mantenía siempre pulcro, los brillantes pisos y las paredes decoradas de un tapiz verde claro con sencillas flores que le daban un aspecto de calidez al viejo edificio.

Se detuvo brevemente, no estaba triste de dejar el lugar, más un toque de nostalgia se apoderaba de ella en esos momentos, era una niña de casi 12 años, que ya quería empezar a vivir su propia historia sin que intente manejar esta

era momento de vivir por ella misma y no por los ajenos a su persona

No más  
No se escondería más del mundo exterior, el camino es largo y ella solo estaba dando sus primeros pasos en el sendero de la vida.

\- no les dirás adiós?

Delineo las flores del tapiz con nostalgia mientras giraba sus perlas a la anciana, alguien que en todo su esplendor merecía su respeto y mas

una persona que ya a formado su camino un camino difícil lleno de altas y bajas un camino que cualquier otro humano busca con esmero

movió sus perlas a las de la anciana y soltó un suspiro resignado

\- pensé que seria menos doloroso, para ellas -

La anciana giró su vista al jardín de mas adelante, donde la vio por primera vez - los actos más dolorosos nos vuelven mas fuerte ¿no lo crees así hinata?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta pero siguió caminando hacia la salida del recinto donde las calles de tierra eran espaciosas y silenciosas

\- me disculpo de antemano los inconvenientes que le he causado en este tiempo .- la anciana miró la espalda de esta y negó tranquila sonriendo ladinamente, la pequeña de ojos malva no vio este gesto, pero supuso la expresión que tendría ahora el rostro de la mujer.

Camino tranquilamente por el sendero de tierra, el canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba componiendo una melodiosa sinfonía.

Había pasado un mes desde eso y veintitrés de a verse arrepentido de su decisión., más el peso de estar estancada en su vida era más grande.

Había tenido que recurrir a hacerse pasar por ciega sus ojos eran una característica demasiado llamativa y era algo que supo tenía que ocultar desde pequeña .

Sentía que iba de mal en peor

mas volver a su aldea natal no era opción. Danzo de seguro la recibirá con los brazos abiertos, otro factor más que la mantenía asustada, aunque de cierta manera le agradecía a este.

Sería una niña indefensa si no fuera por el apoyo en las artes ninjas que le brindo este.

Evitaba a toda costa las aldeas, más ya era hora de pasar por una, tenia un poco de dinero aunque no precisamente "prestado"

algún día lo devolvía no?

Estaba realmente mugrienta, el bello kimono que shiru le había dado estaba lleno de barro, ahora en vez de ser solo ciega era ciega, pobre, ladrona. huérfana y quién sabe qué más.

dos meses y 10 días

Vio de reojo a la mujer que tenía delante, era solo una aldeana común y corriente o eso intentaba pensar sin embargo esta no le daba ni la mínima confianza. Le había insistido en que comiera con ella. Y dos niños más aproximadamente 5 y el otro de 9 que comían gustosos lo que la mujer les daba .

\- no comerás himeko chan?  
Comento con una voz dulce y chillona e irritante para los oídos de cualquiera, - si onee-san - sonrió ligeramente para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras

El nombre no le agradaba para nada pero himeko era lo primero que había cruzado por su mente al momento de que esa mujer se había cruzado en su camino. 

Tomó la bola de arroz entre sus manos para darle un mordisco, le daría el beneficio de la duda ya que los otros comían gustosos y no parecía ocurrir nada malo

La chica mantenía una conversación con los otros dos bastante alegre con los otros dos niños

\- tienes unos ojos bastante hermosos himeko-chan - habló enérgicamente pegando su mirar a sus nuevas orbes azules que poseía está ( lentes de contacto que había adquirido de un anciano, bastante ingenuo por pensar que una ciega usaría lentillas)

La mujer pronto dejó de observar sus ojos y siguió su alegre conversación con los otros dos niños

\- yo podría ser su madre - alegó con una sonrisa de alegría, hinata la descoloco aquel comentario aunque no iba dirigido hacia ella misma  
Pronto la chica extendió un puño con algunos dulces hacia la pelinegra- son para ti - agrego sonriendo, hinata agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y empezó a tramar el plan de retirada

\- mi abuela me debe estar esperando - habló dirigiéndose hacia la mayor - es mejor que me valla - tomó un pequeño morral donde tenía algunas cosas como comida y dinero (prestado de la caja fuerte de su mamá adoptiva, no se sintió mal por hurtarle el dinero pensaba devolverlo claro no ahora si no en un futuro

Se levantó de la banca de aquel parque mientras hacía una reverencia para dar las gracias a la mayor

Luego de pararse del lugar iba a dar el primer paso cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo derecho se lo impidió

Cambio la fachada de su rostro de uno calmado a uno mas serio - tu abuela - observó a la mujer que bajaba los brazos y debilitaba el agarre en su brazo - ella tiene con qué alimentarse?

Quedó muda por un momento la pregunta había dado vuelta su cabeza  
\- no tenemos mucho pero es lo suficiente para las dos - agrego tímida

Finalmente se soltó de su agarre y giro su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda a la mayor

La mayor observo como esta se alejaba dudosa de la respuesta de la niña, quiso detenerla mas se contuvo a hacerlo

La hyuga camino tranquila por la pequeña aldea. No era ninja y bastante pobre a su parecer las casas eran todas de madera vieja y techos de paja estaba rodeada de un denso bosque

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al ver más adelante dos hombres con túnicas negras y nubes rojas el mas grande llevaba una gran espada que cargaba en su hombro sin comentar que en esta llevaba a un hombre joven como un bulto mas

El otro no lo podía observar muy bien ya que estaba de espaldas a esta, sintió frío cuando esté movió su rostro a su dirección, una serie de imagines se movieron en su cabeza el recuerdo de un chico hablando con aquel hombre danzo, sintió un gran alivio al saber que este nunca las había visto en su vida agradeció al byakugan por mostrarle lo que sucedía tras aquellos muros de la raíz

Siguió su camino con cautela mientras depositaba uno de los caramelos en su boca  
Camino hasta perderse por las estrechas calles. No había mucho que ver entre la pequeña aldea, más que el paisaje deprimente

Perros y gatos adornaban las calles aunque los gatos se veían en perfecto estado –seguro se alimentan de las ratas del lugar – murmuró para sí misma.

Una de esas asquerosas criaturas cruzó por su vista escondida entre un montón de paja solo la ignoro. las mujeres que nunca habían tenido especial acercamiento con estas huían disparadas como las chicas que había conocido, mujeres completamente normales, civiles.

Hoy no tendría lugar donde dormir, aunque el suelo sonaba bastante tentador cuando ya los huesos te duelen tan solo moviendo un músculo

Entró por un estrecho callejón que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea esa parte de la aldea se encontraba completamente abandonada la poca gente que se encontraba viviendo allí se concentraba en el centro de la aldea

Arrojo sin cuidado su mochila tipo morral en el tenia sus cosas, busco entre las pocas cosas un paquete de almendras que tenía guardado desde ya un tiempo suspiró angustiada quedaba mucho menos que la mitad de estas

-Tengo llegar a la próxima aldea pronto  
Hablaba en voz alta, una estúpida manía que se le había pegado con el tiempo

Después de comer aquellas frutas secas, intentó acomodarse en la esquina del lugar, tomó otro de los caramelos esta vez no lo mantuvo en su boca, lo mordió directamente este soltó un jugo extremadamente dulce a su gusto, sin llegar proponérselo lo escupió de su boca, este cayó a su izquierda.

Iba a quitarse los lentes de contacto cuando se detuvo y vio sus manos hizo una mueca casi graciosa y negó estas estaban llenas de suciedad, tomó la botella de agua que tenía y intento limpiarlas sin gastar tanta de esta.

Luego de quitarse las lentillas puso el morral como almohada e intento relajarse un poco y dormir para su sorpresa aquella noche dormiría el triple de lo que lo hacía normalmente, claro si dormir cuatro horas diarias era normal. 

o

o

o

Despertó aturdida y sudorosa el frío viento del invierno que se venía acercando le caló los huesos - otro mal sueño? Eh hinata-chan - giró su cabeza a la muchacha que se acercaba con una bandeja con comida - no es eso - se limitó a decir mientras la observaba atentamente - kaa-san me da dicho que te has estado golpeando los árboles de nuevo - comentó mientras se sentaba elegantemente sobre sus rodillas - nos dejarás sin árboles a este paso, ya has derribado tres cada uno con el tronco más grueso que el anterior - hinata evito el contacto con mitsu la hija mayor de 29 años, una joven muy bella, tenía el cabello realmente largo este llegaba a arrastrarlo por el suelo y no era raro todas las mujeres en ese lugar mantenían sus melenas extremadamente largas, shiru la "madre" mantenía al menos tres metros de cabello blanco cano.

\- lo siento - murmuró - no lo haré más  
La mujer sonrió y ofreció la bandeja que tenía entre sus manos - es para ti - mitsu era mujer dotada de una inmensa amabilidad, una que muy pocos podían resistir ella era como la nombraban los caballeros un ángel, el estereotipo de chica que muchos quisieran como esposa - la mujer japonesa de la antigüedad - sumisa y calmada llena de gracia, de cierta manera pensaba que de no tener la vida que hubiese tenido hasta ahora llena de sufrimiento, muertes, dolor, abandono, venganza. podría seguir enumerando una por una pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que recordar sus desgracias no haría que nada cambiará, si eso no hubiera pasado quizá podría llegar ser como mitsu prensando flores, sirviendo la ceremonia del té viviendo tranquilamente hasta envejecer.

Después de comer, levantó la bandeja junto con su cuerpo - dejare esto es la cocina - se movió rápidamente para salir.

de cierta manera los pensamientos pasados hicieron que una vieja herida fuera abierta

Todo en aquel recinto era perfecto su gente, la luz que alumbraba el lugar y esa misma perfección la asqueaba sin querer

Detuvo sus pasos al encontrarse mirando directamente a lo alto de un árbol donde un ave elegante vestido de bellas plumas negras mecía sus alas

Despertó.

Se había quedado dormida sin saberlo la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar a su posición pero este alumbraba con mucho fulgor la calle que se conectaba con el callejón.

Se doblegó hasta llegar al suelo donde algo subió por su garganta hasta llegar a su boca y caer en el suelo rugoso

Una figura no vista antes pasó por el rabillo de sus ojos.

\- haruko tenía razón encontró alguien realmente interesante, no lo cree usted así hyuga-kun?

Sintió un dolor en su cuello, con sus últimas fuerzas pudo golpear débilmente la rodilla de la persona que estaba delante suya.

El hombre soltó una risa que penetró su mente. Una risa que se quedó ahí rondando aún después de estar inconsciente .

/

Muchas gracias por leer, la verdad es que no me sentía con las ganas de actualizar la historia, he escrito este capítulo al menos 15 veces pero ahora puedo decir que me encuentro satisfecha por el resultado.

espero que nos sigamos leyendo en el futuro.

Muy feliz año nuevo \^~^/ 


End file.
